A Song of Death
by Faelinys
Summary: VergilxOC - Aria is a ginger haired half demon with green eyes who attempts to steal Yamato from Fortuna Castle in order to find Vergil. But not all the time everything works as one would wish. What happens when Aria and Vergil meet after all? Rated M for future language and scenes. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. I returned with another story. I hope you will the enjoy the first chapter of this one. Thank you also for reading my works. I really appreciate you taking time off your schedule to read this.**_

 _ **I do not own Vergil, Dante or any DMC related characters, but they are owned by Capcom. Aria, Lily, Ariel and Layla are mine though.**_

 **Chapter 1 - Memories**

The path towards Fortuna Castle was not easy as Aria thought. The icy weather and cold snow only slowed her as she was making her way towards the Castle. She knew that Yamato was still inside the laboratory, but could not just take it simply. Demons and gatekeepers were everywhere waiting for the arrival of any intruder and as much as she just wanted to take it and leave, she could not do it. She had to find Sparda's first born son. She would have to thread carefully if she wanted to catch and kill him and if it meant that she would have to steal Yamato, then so be it.

"A few more hours and the sword will be in my hands. And I will take my revenge when I find him. Sparda's first son...Vergil." As Aria was thinking about him, she figured that she didn't even know what he looked like. She supposed that soon Vergil would come after the sword, but she had to find out more information about him before he showed up.

Aria was in her mid twenties with a slender body, ginger coloured hair and eyes as green as the grass. Her body was not so average, but curvaceous, and her face, it was something nobody could forget.

"Lily...I will take revenge for you." Aria raised her eyes towards the starry sky and thought about her older sister. They were born at 2 years difference, Lily being the eldest daughter between the two of them.

Their father was called Ariel and he was a dark haired angel with green eyes, while their mother was a demon from hell called Layla, with red hair and blue eyes. Aria inherited her eye color from their father and the hair color mostly from the mother side. Lily took after their father mostly, dark hair color, green eyes, also the angelic side as she used to be a most kind person to anyone. And that's why Aria loved her sister so much. Until a tragedy occurred.

18 years ago, one day they were both playing outside their house, until night had fallen and midnight had come. As the time passed by, they strayed too far from home and arrived on unknown land. They recognized Sparda's home, the one their mother had been talking about.

"Never get close to it. The devil who betrayed his own kind for humanity resides there. You must never approach that house." it was what their mother and father told them. But in their unconsciousness somehow, they found themselves there at the inappropiate time.

But as they were getting closer and closer to the house, Lily noticed something. Someone. 2 boys of the same age, rather twins, were playing with swords outside their house. Instantly Lily noticed the one who seemed to be the big brother, Vergil. She supposed the other one must have been Dante. In that moment Lily fell in love with the fierce little warrior. Not long after, something happened as only screams could be heard from inside the house. The boys ran inside and watched as their mother's heart was being eaten by another demon, Mundus. Vergil and Dante, didn't want to believe what they were seeing. As their father disappeared months ago, there was no one else to protect their mother. And so they began to train so they could get powerful.

"M-Mother..." Dante was stammering trying to contain his tears, while Vergil was already thinking about ways to get revenge.

Aria and Lily were also there, hidden from their eyes, but they saw everything. Lily was still watching Vergil, and in the spur of the moment she went towards him running in an attempt to shield him from Mundus's power. And this is how Aria watched her sister getting killed by the demon in front of her while no one could do anything to help or save her, not even Vergil. Vergil caught her in time and watched her in the eyes even though he did not know who the girl was. He held Lily as the last drop of life was flowing out of her, and in the end she died. The boys ran away in an attempt to get as far as they could from the burning house hoping that the evil would not follow them. And it didn't. After eating Eva's heart, Mundus and his spawns disappeared. Now the only one left at the scene was Aria, Lily's and Eva's bodies.

"Sister...Lily! NO! NOOO! You can't be dead! You cannot do this to me!" Aria's teardrops were falling on her sister's face and somehow knew that her sister died in peace. She managed to get up and went towards Eva. Her lifeless body was laid on the ground in a pool of blood. As she got closer, she noticed that Eva was not completely dead. Eva watched her in the eyes and raised her hand to her own necklace.

"This...G-Give...this...to...Vergil. Stop..." Aria could no longer stand and watch her as she was slowly dying.

"I will...You won't die. I will not let you die..."

"Kind...just like your mother..." with these last words Eva died and Aria stood watching their bodies. "Lily...I will take revenge for you."

A sudden flap of wings, pulled Aria out of her memories , reminding her that she was about to enter Fortuna Castle. She will take the sword and leave. Who knows what might be coming next?

 _ **End of Chapter :) Please let me know what do you think about this story. It really helps me in continuing to write this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any DMC - Devil May Cry character. They all belong to Capcom, except Aria, Lily, Ariel and Layla. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2 - Yamato's song**

Aria was dressed in a red tank top and black shorts. Her boots were reaching her knees and on her back she had a black and red coat.

One shot gun was tied on her right thigh while on the other was tied a normal gun with the inscription "Layla". The gun belonged to her mother, as it was a gift from Ariel, her father. Around her neck was a chocker with the form of a white lily. The choker belonged to her sister Lily, and decided that wearing it would bring her the respect she deserved. Right near it was the necklace she got from Eva. The one she would have to pass to somebody else. On her back was tied a simple sword made especially for her, it's weight being just perfect for her. The name of the sword was "Heaven".

As Aria was watching the castle her sword began to glisten. Demons were getting closer and closer and she had to get rid of them before more appeared. 5 Seconds. That's all it took for her to take care of the demons. As soon as they vanished she entered the castle. She knew the plan of the castle from the sheets she stole so making her way around to the laboratory was going to be easy. Said and done, and Aria was soon in the lab after taking a few turns here and there.

Nobody was inside the lab and after inspecting it more carefully she finally found the sword. There it was, broken in two pieces shining behind the transparent glass. Aria got closer and felt something pulling at her back. Her own sword's blade was almost white. She broke the glass and grabbed the sword's pieces. Instantly the alarm of the laboratory went off ringing.

"Crap. It seems I am going to stay here for a little while longer."

Out of nowhere demons appeared and Aria began her task. To get rid of all demons and get away from the damned place.

"Going somewhere dear?" a voice said from behind the demons.

Aria tried to see to whom belonged the voice, but couldn't.

"You have something that belongs to me I believe."

"Well dude, I think you must be mistaken. I ain't got such thing." Aria responded.

"Return the sword and I will let you leave."

"I think I can do that without your approval. Actually if you don't leave this place, I'm afraid I will kill you."

"Kill me? The great Angus?"

"Oh so you're the guy who actually stole Yamato huh? You should know better than to steal what is not yours."

"Look who's talking."

"I have no plans to stay here any longer. How about saying bye?" As they kept talking Aria was killing the demons little by little. By the time she reached Angus spot she was preparing to shoot him.

"Oh I think we haven't made the presentations. Your name lady?"

"Heh. So you want to know the name of the person who killed ya? Interesting. My name is Aria von Niche." It took a while for Angus to register what Aria said but in the end he recognized the name.

"N-Niche? That can't be right. That woman didn't have any children...You can't be..."

"Oh really? Yes, she was Layla von Niche the demon hunter also a demon herself. And my mother." Aria cut Angus on his chest with an X mark while he wasn't paying attention.

"But that can't be...That woman was sent to hell after she was defeated by Mundus. Aiding Sparda was her biggest mistake. She was only his pawn in his attempts to lock the gate of hell. Who knows if she wasn't even his wh-"

"ENOUGH! My mother believed in his cause to help the mankind and saw the reason behind that. You have no right to judge them. You filthy scum. Stealing Yamato and trying to use it for your own benefits when you don't even know it's true father, Ariel Vitzer...saved my mother from the place you call hell. And trust me, I have been there. But what do you know about hell? You only stay in this place locked, that you call your laboratory, but you don't even know how it is to lose a loved one." Aria appeared in front of Angus, grabbed him by the neck and pulled him above the ground.

"What I despise the most is your kind. Be it man or demon or whatever." Aria dropped Angus on the ground as he was choking. "Leave. And never come back." with her last deathly whisper Aria disappeared from the castle leaving an injured Angus on the ground and dead demons that were slowly vanishing.

"Heh...So Ariel was also your father...Then that means..." Angus fainted without finishing his thoughts as he laid there sprawled on the ground.

"Where is it?" a harsh voice whispered behind Angus.

"I don't know what you're talking a-about." as Angus stammered, Vergil reappeared in front of him.

"Yamato. The sword you stole from me."

"I really don't know..."

"Then perhaps you don't need this heart anymore right? Well it's not like someone is going to miss you." As Vergil took his knife to Angus's heart, he began talking.

"Alright. Hold on. The girl...Niche...She took it."

"Niche? I thought Mundus took care of that demon a long time ago."

"Not the demon. Her daughter."

"Daughter? It couldn't be...My father's ? Spill it all. And don't leave out anything." Vergil began to strangle Angus until he continued the story.

"No. The girl told me her father was Ariel. Ariel Vitzer." Angus looked Vergil in the eyes as he was getting the meaning.

"Ariel? From what I remember he was a friend of my father. But then that means...So you mean that now a half-demon is holding my sword?"

"And who knows what she plans on doing with it?" Angus snickered behind Vergil while trying to escape.

"Not so fast." Vergil used his knife and threw it towards Angus as it caught his right hand in the wall.

"You son of a..."

"Next time start talking faster. You just made me lose my time with you." Vergil left Angus trapped on the wall with his knife.

"Next time I am going to crush you, Son of Sparda. Both you and your brother."

Aria was walking around in her appartment trying to figure out what she was going to do from now on. After arriving home she couldn't take another look at the sword for fear that something bad might happen. But despite all her fears she knew that she had to do something about it.

As Aria opened the package where the sword has been enclosed, she looked at the handle and the broken blade. She heard something but thought it was only her imagination. As she looked at the sword's blade she concentrated on her surroundings. A song could be heard from inside the sword and Aria couldn't take her eyes of it while images of Sparda and her parents were flowing in front of her eyes. She shook her head thinking that fatigue was catching up to her, but the song was still there. It was as if the sword was crying. Aria touched the handle and then in front of her eyes the sword's blades unified in one piece. In a flash she could distinguish on the sword's blade some letters.

"Ariel." Aria turned arround the sword to see the letters once more, but instead of seeing the letters on the blade, she noticed a writing on the edge of the sword's handle. "Sparda."

"So this is it...Yamato is the sword that my father created for Sparda. The sword which was used to close the Hell Gate. But why Angus needed it?" Aria kept thinking until she figured it out.

"Oh no...He wanted to use it to open the Hell Gate again." Aria sheated the sword in a cover made by her hand. "Thank god I got there in time."

"Lily..." while thinking about her lost sister, Aria fell asleep on her couch in the living room holding Yamato close. Unfortunatelly she didn't notice that her own sword was glowing more and more.

In her sleep she could hear vaguely Yamato's song again. Why was it crying?

 **Please Review so I can know if you like the path of this story or not :) Sorry if there are any typing mistakes :$**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Blades**

The next day Aria woke up suddenly, only to find that her house was surrounded by demons. She grabbed Heaven and her guns and hid Yamato under her coat. A minute later she was on her way, away from the house she resided in, on her quest to find Vergil. After killing the demons around her house, she knew that the only way to keep them at distance was to always be on the move. Yes, she was strong, but she couldn't keep on fighting them infinitely.

"I wish I knew what he looks like. Damn Aria, you should have found out something about him." she thought.

But as Aria was fretting over trivial matters, she didn't notice that she was followed, only when the one was too close. She hid after a tree, but unfortunately the follower seemed to know her every move.

"You should stop running like a scared kitty." a female voice could be heard from around her.

"I'm no scared kitty. I am merely ignoring you. Show yourself." Aria responded.

"Very well sweety." A blonde woman was getting out of her hiding spot just so she could talk to Aria face to face.

"Huh? Trish?" Aria recognized the woman in front of her and she lowered her sword.

"Hello there lady." Trish got closer to Aria as she was sheathing Heaven.

"It's not like you to follow me Trish." the ginger haired girl stated.

"Well well. Grumpy are we, huh?"

"Not grumpy, just tired. All these demons following me all the time are beginning to get annoying. I don't want my stamina to run out when I need it the most."

"Oh? And why are they on your tail? Could it be your scent?" Trish grinned as she watched Aria.

"Are you trying to say I stink?" Aria wrinkled her nose trying to smell herself hoping that Trish was not actually referring to her smelling.

"You know what I mean Aria. You are no normal demon."

"Of course not. I am half-demon! Duh."

"I mean your other side, Aria." Trished looked Aria in the eyes trying to get her friend to talk more freely about herself, but in vain.

"There is no other side. That one has been destroyed when Lily got killed. Now all I have in mind is to get revenge."

"However you wish. By the way...I heard some rumors."

"Huh?" Aria didn't like the look Trish was giving her.

"About Vergil."

"Vergil? What could there be to gossip about?"

"I heard that...Vergil joined Mundus." Aria didn't take this information well at all. She jerked her head upwards looking at Trish trying to figure whether she was joking or not. And she wasn't.

"V-Vergil? But he couldn't..."

"More people confirmed these rumors, one of them is Dante."

"D-Dante? You have seen him recently?"

"Yes. Actually we are partners. You know killing demons and all that. I was still wondering why you didn't come at Devil May Cry to join us. Well that's the reason I am here."

"Hold on...You say that Dante knows that Vergil joined Mundus...but how does he know that?" Aria was hoping that what she was thinking about was not the same.

"He saw when Vergil followed Mundus. They were in fight, but at the moment Dante couldn't stop Vergil. So he followed him."

"No. That can't be...Mundus killed Eva, his mother...how could he..."

"It seems to be true though. But Aria...Haven't you had enough? I mean finding Vergil won't be easy. And I don't even know why you are doing this. Tell me Aria, why?" Aria could see that Trish was worried about her going after him and Mundus, but she didn't know the truth behind everything.

"I have my reasons. Right now..."

"Aria, your sword is...glowing?" Trish looked past her, only to see Heaven's blade getting whiter and whiter.

"Damn. Heaven was given to me by my father. Actually he made it specifically for me. No one else can use it. The blade, you see...When demons are getting close the blade glistens. This is how I always sense them. Let's say that this is a special gift that my father left me." Aria stared at Trish while she was trying to figure out why only Aria was able to use it.

"Ok...but why is it turning blue now?"

"B-Blue?" Aria stammered. She grabbed the sword and looked at it's blade. Then she turned to Trish with a worried look on her face.

"You need to leave Trish. Now !"

"What's going on Aria?"

"Leave already! Listen to me...If you stay any longer he will kill you. Go to Devil May Cry and find Dante. Tell him that Yamato is with me."

"Yamato? But how..." Trish was confused at Aria's worry and decided to leave hoping that she was going to be alright.

"GO TRISH!" After hearing this Trish vanished and went to find Dante.

Aria remained on the same spot watching her sword as the blue hue was getting stronger and stronger. Vergil was close. She could sense him even without Heaven. Again she was hearing Yamato. Aria closed her eyes waiting for the arrival of Vergil. A few seconds later he appeared right behind her, holding a knife to her neck.

"I think you have something that belongs to me, Niche." Aria was not scared even the slightest. She opened her eyes looking in front of her. She felt warm blood trickle down her neck.

"I am not scared of you Vergil."

"Oh, so you know my name. However no one called me that in a long time." Aria let out a sigh trying to think clearly about her next move. After she decided she turned around slowly to face Vergil. The two of them were now standing facing each other at only a few centimeters apart.

"It seems, that's the only thing I know about you." Aria was shocked for a while to see how handsome he actually was. She looked him straight in the eyes, only to see herself mirrored in icy blue irises. His white hair was lifted upwards, but as it was starting to rain, the strands were dropping down little by little.

Vergil watched her face for a while thinking that it was somehow remembering him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on about whom. It was not her mother, as he knew her, but someone else. Suddenly a short image flashed in his mind but he didn't want to believe that. He remembered about a little girl that died in front of him.

"I knew that you would come, sooner or later. Were you the one who sent the demons earlier?"

"I had to find you somehow. But I still can't figure out how you knew it was me. Though nevermind that. I want what is mine."

Aria kept looking at him as they stood still. After a few minutes Aria unfolded Yamato and looked at it. Vergil was watching her and the sword. She lifted it and pushed it to Vergil.

"Of course. This belongs to you. But I want you to answer me one question."

"You're in no position to question me. Finally I have the sword, but how come it's fixed?"

"Are you following Mundus now?" Aria was staring at him hoping that the rumors were not true. Hoping that he would fight with her against the one who killed her sister.

"The sword was broken. How did you fix it?"

"Answer me !" Aria yelled, silence spreading around, her hair turning red as she was getting angrier and angrier and this took Vergil by surprise. "What kind of demon is she?" Vergil thought to himself.

"Are you really grouping up with him?"

"That's none of your business." Vergil responded as he pushed her aside preparing to leave.

"I have every right to know! My sister died for you by taking his hit for you. The least you could do is give me an answer to the question." Vergil turned around to look at her, but he only saw her charging at him, her sword pointed at his heart. He lifted Yamato and parried her attack. Vergil was confused as her sword should have crumpled by now under Yamato's strength. He was thinking of activating his demon form but gave up as he considered that she was not worth it.

"Answer!" Aria yelled again.

"This...How do you know about that? There were only us in there." Vergil grabbed Aria's hand in which she was holding Heaven and turned it around so that Aria was touching his chest with her back. Due to the strength Vergil was putting, she dropped her sword on the ground and spoke through gritting teeth.

"You're wrong...I was also in there. That day...We saw everything." Aria's eyes were now tearing, while remembering the entire event: her sister dying, Vergil and Dante running away, Eva's last words. Aria's hair was now returning to it's normal color as she began to calm herself.

"So you are really her sister. Lily's..."

"You know her n-name?" Aria stammered trying to get out words she couldn't say.

"We've met once before the incident. That's when we got acquainted."

"And that's when she fell in love with you." Aria whispered.

"There is no such thing as love. She was weak and so she got killed." Vergil released Aria as she stumbled backwards and dropped on the ground. But suddenly she charged again and took Vergil by surprise by holding her sword at his neck. Aria's choker began to turn red as she whispered deathly in his ear.

"Never say that my sister was weak. Lily was the best of us. She was always the pretty one, the smart one. I loved my sister the most. So don't say...that she was weak."

Vergil was a bit taken aback by her surprise attack, and when he felt her blade on his neck he thought that he underestimated her. But as soon as his eyes returned to her face, he noticed the choker at her neck. The next seconds he was holding her body in his arms as she fainted right there.

"What kind of demon are you if you faint at the slightest temper?" Vergil took another look at his sword Yamato thinking that he finally found it. But he still couldn't figure out how it got fixed. Even himself has looked for information on how to fix the broken blade, but didn't expect to find it intact. Then his eyes moved to her sword, which had the writing "Heaven" on it's handle. He watched the blue hue on the blade as it was slowly fading away, it being replaced with a slight white color.

"What the hell? Just who are you little devil?" he thought to himself while he looked at Aria's limp body. He noticed that beside the sword she had a shotgun on her right thigh, and another gun with the inscription "Layla". In the end he noticed her lily-shaped choker and near it another necklace.

"My mother's...?" Vergil was shocked for a while to see his mother's necklace hanging on Aria's neck. He hadn't seen it since the incident. "Is it really possible that she was there? Was she telling the truth?" Vergil thought about dropping her body on the ground, but after thinking it thoroughly he figured that he needed more information from the woman in his arms.

"It seems you're coming with me for the time being. The sooner I get rid of you, the better."

 **Thank you for reading the story so far. I hope you really like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any DMC characters, as they belong to Capcom. I only own: Aria, Lily, Ariel and Layla.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Twin Swords**

The rain was pouring heavily on the ground and trees, while the clouds were slowly moving above in the sky. The wind was barely blowing outside creating small breezes, but not felt at all. Aria was slowly coming to her senses and when she opened her eyes all she could see was an unknown space. The light was getting in her eyes, but she covered them with her hand. Afterwards she lifted her hand to her head, as it was about to explode from pain. She rolled on the side of the bed only to be met with Vergil's eyes surveilling her.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, her words coming out barely as whispers.

"A temporary place."

"Why did you bring me here? You could have left me there in the rain."

"I still have need of you. I want you to answer a few questions."

"I don't have to do anything. When I asked you the questions I had, you only refused. Why should I now be the one to give you answers?"

"Otherwise I will kill you." Aria looked him in the eyes and said a few words in a low voice.

"It seems to me that you still do not understand my being here Vergil."

"Talking big now huh?"

"I could leave anytime I wish. You might be a son of Sparda, but you're forgetting something more important."

"I already know that your mother was Layla von Niche. However she died at the hands of Mundus. What more is there to know."

"You still do not know how the sword's pieces got fixed right? You have Sparda's sword but you still do not know anything about it. It might use your devil power so that you can get stronger and actually use it, but other than that, what do you know?" Vergil appeared in front of Aria surprising her for a bit and said in a low voice.

"Do not underestimate me girl. I might be lenient now, but do not get on my nerves." Aria was still watching him in the eyes, and Vergil was getting a bit uncomfortable that she was not scared one bit. "Does she really not understand that I could kill her anytime?" he thought to himself.

Aria rose from the bed she was laid on and went towards the window to look outside.

"Have you never asked yourself why my sword could keep up to yours? Why you couldn't crush me in the forest? Why the blade's is glistening blue whenever you get close to me? Or why your mother's choker is hanging around my neck?" her last words finally drew his attention to her.

Aria turned to look again at Vergil and spoke in a serious tone.

"I can tell you everything on one condition. Do not return to Mundus."

"You're in no position to put conditions to me. If you don't talk by free will, then maybe torture will help you to think better on this subject."

As she closed her eyes thinking on how she could get him to agree to her condition, Vergil got close to her and when she felt him right beside, her eyes popped open only to see her reflection in blue orbs.

"Or I might just take my time with you until you spill out everything." Aria's cheeks were now reddish as she tried to avoid his stare.

"You wouldn't dare..." She tried to push him away, but he was much stronger than her.

"Try me." he held his grip strong around her waist pulling her even closer which caused Aria's head to fall on the side on his chest.

"Let me go...Please." she was getting more embarrassed as he wouldn't let go of her.

Then suddenly Vergil started to laugh as he released her while watching her flustered face. Aria attempted to pull her guns out to shoot him, but noticed they were not in their place.

"Where are my guns?" she screeched.

"Do you really think after the events yesterday, that I would let you hold your belongings close? You must be crazy." Aria raised her hand at the necklaces and felt them in place. After a thorough thinking she unclasped Eva's necklace and held it in mid air looking at it. After a while she went towards Vergil, who was sitting on a desk watching her, and lifted the necklace towards him.

"Here. This also belongs to you." He grabbed her hand while holding the necklace and kept looking at her.

"Why?"

"Eva...wanted you to have it. As you can see, it was designed especially for you."

"How do you know that this necklace is mine?"

"The blue color really fits you." She said looking at his clothes. "That day...after you and Dante left, your mother spoke to me briefly."

"She was dead." Virgil said on a low tone.

"Not exactly. She was still breathing for a while." Aria held on for a small moment before continuing. "She told me to give this to you. And she mentioned something about stopping, but I don't know if it was about something or someone." Aria glanced at Vergil to find him watching her.

"This is why you need to stop. Do not return to Mundus or everything she did was all in vain. She wanted to protect you two but the more you get closer to him, the bigger chances are you will die. Who knows what Mundus might do to you if he is struck again by some killing spree?"

"Are you actually caring about me now?" he asked.

"Wha-? No! O-Of course not." Aria began to stammer again.

"Did she say anything else? About me or my brother?"

"I don't remember." Aria turned around to leave when he grabbed her waist and held her there. It was as if the time had stopped. Aria's heart began to beat faster as she could feel his forehead on her back.

"Stay like this for a while. Talking of family...I haven't done that in a long time."

"Don't tell me now you're getting cozy on me." Aria said huskily.

"Be silent." At his order Aria almost broke from his grasp, but caught herself in time before he got angry again. They remained like that until Vergil eventually let go of her and stood.

"Say Vergil...Why did you need Yamato so much?"

"I have my own reasons. Reasons you don't need to know. Now go back to sleep. Soon we will move again." Aria noticed the weariness in his eyes but decided to not say anything.

"Fine. But you still haven't explained why you still keep me here? What need do you have of me?"

"We will talk tomorrow." his vague response caused Aria to frown. As she was getting in bed she felt the coldness of the sheets while she struggled to get warm. Remembering the moments earlier was not calming her at all. Vergil grabbing her all of a sudden almost gave her a heart attack. She covered her head with the blanket as if she was trying to hide from him. She heard him as he was getting in his own bed, trying to steady her breath and calm herself. She turned around to look where he was sleeping, and saw him watching the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about Vergil?" Aria thought to herself.

"Stop staring."

"I-I wasn't starring."Feeling embarrassed she turned around, facing the window on her side. For some reason she couldn't fall asleep.

"Say Vergil...Do you know the story behind Yamato?" asked Aria while looking over the window.

"Well I still have you to talk about it." he replied.

"I guess..." she remained like that, not saying anything for a while. "I recently found out that Yamato has been created by my father for Sparda."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because my father, Ariel Vitzer, was renowned for the swords he made. The one I have was also made by him. And I think the same goes for Rebellion, Dante's sword. I believe that the swords are something like twins."

"Twins?" Vergil couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned around to face her, and after giving it some thought, he rose from his bed and went towards Aria's. When she felt her blanket being lifted, Aria was met again with his chest but this time he didn't have a shirt on him. She kept staring at his muscled front as he was settling himself in bed. Aria covered her eyes but soon after he removed her hands.

"Stop hiding. It's not like it's the first time you see a man naked."

"I...I..." Aria stammered but she couldn't get to say the words she would have said.

"I won't do anything to you. The story was hard to be heard from that distance with you mumbling to yourself. Continue."

"I don't mumble..." Aria turned her eyes again towards the window and continued the story.

"Where was I? Ah the twin swords. Yes. I think that's why you couldn't break my sword or Dante's. As for my sword, there is something a bit different. No one except me can use it. If you try, you will see that it will behave just like any normal sword. But when I possess it, she is like a length of my own arm. Whenever demons are getting close, the blade would start to glow white. That's how I knew when demons were approaching, and I could always get away before they found me. As for the blue hue, well, that's because of you. That's why I think they are twins even more. If it were for Dante to get close, I guess the blade will turn red. This is a special gift m-my father left me."

Vergil turned to watch her, but the only thing he could see was her back. He extended an arm and grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Aria suddenly stopped after he had done that.

"W-Wha-?"

"You are freezing. Trembling just like a scaredy cat."

"Of course I am cold after being in the rain for so long...No wonder I even got a fever."

"Ok. Stop talking and go to sleep. We will discuss more in the morning." Vergil sensing she was trying to get further away from him, pulled her even closer, now that they were both touching entirely from head to feet.

"Only for a little while, until I get warmer."

"Uhuh. Sleep." And that's what she did. She took a while until she finally fell asleep as she kept thinking about how good they fit together. Her head was just right under his chin, his warmth embracing her completely. In the end fatigue caught up to her and she closed her eyes. 2 minutes later she was already drooling on her pillow.

 **Thank you for reading. Please wait for the next chappy to see what happens**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Sacrifices**

Vergil kept watching her revising everything he had known about his mother, the sword and the woman beside him. As he raised his hand, he lifted a strand of hair that fell down on her nose, revealing her face. Vergil was a bit surprised to acknowledge that she was actually pretty when she was not trying to get him killed.

"Vergil..."

"Huh? Are you not asleep." But as he spoke, he figured that she was talking in her sleep.

"Stop..." Aria in her sleep, lifted her arms and encircled Vergil's neck and pulled herself closer.

"What the hell are you dreaming about?" He replied, but more to himself.

After seeing that Aria was not going to let go, he gave up trying to remove her hands and went to sleep.

The morning came fast as Aria was slowly opening her eyes. Stretching an arm on the bed, she noticed that Vergil was not there. Instead she heard voices from outside. One was Vergil's, but she couldn't recognize the other. The only thing she noticed is that it was a woman's voice.

"Meet me at the discussed place in 3 days. Yamato is finally in my hands and we should be on the move."

"Yes. And the girl?"

"I will bring her with me. After all she's an important piece."

"Hn...Ok. See you there Vergil." the woman left and Vergil went towards the small cottage.

"What is this all about?" Aria thought to herself after she retreated to the desk. Yamato was there in it's own sheath.

"Oh...The song is gone." she tried touching the sword's blade but nothing happened. She tried rotating it in mid-air but still the sounds were not coming out.

"What are you doing?" Vergil asked from behind her.

"I was checking something. Before meeting you, I could hear some sounds from inside the sword. But now it's gone." Aria was wondering why such a thing was happening when Vergil took it from her hand.

"There is no such thing. Yamato is a sword not a sound box. Now get ready 'cause we need to leave."

"Vergil. Where are you taking me?"

"We're supposed to meet someone in 3 days. We're going to some place for the meeting."

Suddenly Aria started to have a bad feeling about this as she felt a shiver down her spine. There was something changed about Vergil today but she couldn't figure out what exactly. He was...different.

"I am not going with you."

"You will. Or do you have something else better to do here?"

"I don't like it. You keep me in the dark not telling me anything, and you expect me to listen to you? I'm not your puppet Vergil." Aria took a step back in an attempt to get further away from him.

"Then why are you here? You said you could leave anytime you wanted huh?"

"Because you still haven't promised me. Do not go back to Mundus. Please!"

"I haven't promised anything, and I do not make promises that I know I cannot keep. Make sure you keep that in mind." Aria stretched her arm and put her hand on Vergil's chest as she spoke?

"Do you really not want to respect your mother's last wish? All she did was to protect you. Sparda left so that you could be safe. Both you and Dante. Don't you understand their sacrifices? Why would you follow the murderer of your mother and Lily?"

"Enough! You will be coming with me and afterwards we will see what is to be done with you."

"I'm...If you do that Vergil then I..." Aria let her arm drop beside her as she took a step back and turned around. "Never mind. It seems you do not want to listen to reason. You don't care at all about your family's feelings nor mine." Vergil grabbed her chin with his right hand and pulled it upwards.

"And what would you have to do with all of this? You're just a mere half-demon, weak, with no resolution to gain power. Or did you really think that I would get to your level and stop here? You're so naive little devil."

"You keep calling me devil, but you don't know me at all. Just because I told you a few stories about my family and the swords, you think you know me?" Aria pushed aside his hand and replied to him in a mocking tone.

"I will not trust you ever again. I am not so weak as you believe. As for my wanting to gain power, I have all the strength I need inside my heart. And I will never let you step on it. Very well, I will come with you for the time being by free will, not because you say so. I will never let myself get manipulated by your or your kind."

"You keep forgetting that you are also a demon. Meaning my kind." Vergil smirked at her talk of strength and considered that she was indeed too naive for her own good.

"I wish it was only that..." Aria looked towards the sky and refused to reply back.

"I really wished you would think differently. If not for your mother, then at least for me, and for the life my sister gave to protect you. If it weren't for her you would have been already dead. Keep in mind that she was not the only one who sacrificed for you Vergil. My sister might have been weak at the time, but do not regard me the same. And you're the one who keeps forgetting that I am half-demon. After all I am the one who fixed Yamato. Do not forget that." Aria turned around to leave when Vergil's words stopped her.

"I never forgot Lily's sacrifice nor my mother's. That's why I want to get stronger, so I can repay them." Vergil went ahead of Aria with the intention of leaving for the meeting.

"And is it worth it? Do you think killing people and having other sacrifice for you again, will make them happy?" Aria whispered in a low tone so that he would not hear her. But he did. And that was going to remain in his mind for a while. Was it really worth it?

~_~

"Dante?" Trish called after she entered Devil May Cry.

"What? You're noisy." Dante was sitting in a chair with his legs up on the desk, reading the news paper.

"I've found her."

"Huh? Who?" Now she's gotten his full attention.

"Aria von Niche."

"Oh? Really? Is she curvy? Does she have big boobs?" Dante smirked at Trish. She replied to him by hitting his head with her punch.

"She's in danger Dante. And she has Yamato." Now his grin erased from his face as he stood gathering his guns.

"Yamato? That was supposed to be lost."

"I did some fast researches before coming here. It seems Angus found the sword and she went it took it from his laboratory. However the blade was broken when she took it."

"Then by now it must be repaired. Damn. If Vergil is going after her..." Dante gathered his coat and put it on him.

"Repaired? How? I thought only Sparda could do that."

"Did you forget who made the sword Trish? It was Aria's father, Ariel. From I reckon both Yamato and Rebellion were made by him. That's why we can fight each other on equal terms."

"Oh Aria told me something about her sword also. Heaven, if I recall correctly, has a blade that whenever demons get close, it glows white."

"Uhuh. I heard about the sword. I think it was made at the same time with Yamato and Rebellion."

"However, the sword glistened blue when I left her in a hurry. She kept telling me to leave."

"Blue? Like a blue hue? Are you sure Trish?"

"Yeah. She also said that she is going to find your brother Vergil. I wonder if she had any success." Trish grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it from 3 gulps.

"Damn! This is not good at all. Come on Trish. We gotta go."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If what you said is true, it means they already met. And if she has Yamato, Vergil will most likely take it from her."

"How do you know that? Just because the blade was blue it doesn't mean th-"

"Whenever demons get close the blade gets white, whenever I am around the blade gets red, whenever Vergil is close to her...the blade gets blue. Now you understand? After all the swords are twins. And Aria is after all Ariel's daughter, that's why she was able to fix Yamato. If Vergil has it intact then he might attempt to open the Hell Gate again. And we don't want this to happen. So would you finish already that pizza and get us going, or you would rather get lazy here?"

"Pff...insolent man. Won't let a woman get her meal." Trish threw a slice o pizza towards Dante and he grabbed it and ate it fully from one mouthful.

"I still do not understand why you would care so much about her. She's just a girl after all."

"It's not about being just a girl. There's quite a story behind it. Basically my brother and I, we were supposed to be their protectors until they came of age. It was a blood pact between Sparda and Ariel. There is an old rule that few people know about and respect it: demons live to protect the angels. An angel cannot exist without a demon. Normally my brother would have become Lily's protector and me, Aria's. But after the tragic incident 18 years ago, Lily died and Aria was next in line. Considering that my brother is still alive, he is now her protector, just that he doesn't know it. And if she doesn't tell him, which I think she won't, Vergil might do something worse than opening the Hell Gate."

"Do you have anymore secrets? Is there anything else I should know about your family and other ties etc?"

"Yes...if Vergil opens the Hell Gate... When Aria repaired Yamato, I'm not sure about this though, then a part of her soul went inside it. Somehow. I think...Yamato was used once to close the Hell Gate by using Ariel sword and Sparda's blood. If Vergil opens the Hell gate, that would kill her. It might happen the same as it did with our father. Normally when someone is killed with Yamato, it's soul is trapped inside it. And that is what is needed to open the Hell Gate. If a part of her soul is inside it and he opens the gate...you know what happens and she's the last half-angel left."

"Dante...W-What happens if Aria dies?"

"Then that would be the end of our world. The hell gate would be destroyed and not even Vergil with all his power could stop the evil to come. An evil even greater than Mundus. Much greater..."

"And does Aria know this? Is she aware of the entire situation? If she gives him Yamato?"

"I think that her purpose to find him, was exactly this: to try to stop him. I believe she knows the best the effect of the Hell Gate being opened, and she would try to stop it, even if that would mean her destruction. I only hope that she will not try to protect him from whatever bad might come their way. She shouldn't have fixed Yamato."

"Crap...now what?"

"Now then, let's get moving. I think I know where they are headed." As he stepped out of Devil May Cry, Trish followed him and they disappeared.

~_~

As the night was catching up to them Vergil decided that they should take a break before continuing. He laid on the ground and made a fire as Aria was settling herself near a tree. The wind took up and was blowing fiercely between the forest trees.

"Are you cold?" Vergil asked.

"N-No. I am perfectly fine." she replied looking the other way.

"Lying won't get you anywhere. Come here. Get closer to the fire so you can warm up."

"I'm not coming. Mind your own business."

Watching Aria shiver and tremble under the thin blanket, made Vergil remember again about the previous night when she was trying to warm up in the cold sheets. He didn't think that having a woman close to him would cause the reactions he had. He was attracted to her for some reason, but he didn't know why. Even if he was a demon he still had human desires, her being near him was not helping at all. As he couldn't watch her misery anymore he stood.

"If you don't come, I will grab you here by force." Vergil went near her and rose a eyebrow.

"You wouldn't dare...no..." Aria tried to get away but she got caught by him. He put her on his shoulder just like a potato sack, and took her near the fireplace.

"Now stay still so you can get warm. Stop being a kid."

"You evil man..." Aria thought nothing could shock her more, until he went behind her and sat with his legs crossed and encircled her waist with his arms. She stayed there between his legs in front of the fire, her back touching his chest. He was warm just like a fire pit, while she was stone cold.

"W-What are you doing? Get away from me. Y-You.."

"If you don't want to turn to an ice-cube, shut up and stay still woman. Or something you won't like will happen." Aria remained still for a while trying to take in what he actually meant.

"We don't have to stay like this even if i am to get warmer. It's...not proper."

"Are you a virgin or what? It's not like we're having sleeping together or something." Vergil looked down at her face noticing that she was getting redder and redder and mumbling something under her breath.

"Huh?"

"It's not your god damn business whether I am a virgin or not."

"What? So you really are?" Vergil was becoming now even more conscious about her presence in front of him. Some parts of him were now getting hotter and harder and damn him if he would let her influence him like this. But she was soft, and that's the only thing he was thinking about until she turned her face upwards to watch him.

 **Teheee , End of Chappy. I hope you guys like it.  
Warning: some scenes are indecent **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Temptation**

"Keep your hands away from me. I might be a woman, but if you try something I will hit you that you won't even remember your name."

"Calm down little devil. I'm just warming you up." Aria was not sure whether to trust him or not. As she kept looking at him with a murderous look she saw something on her side.

"Oh...Fireflies. They are so pretty." instantly Aria's face lit up in a smile as she kept watching the yellowish flies.

"So you can also smile huh?"

"What?" her eyes snapped back to him.

"All you do is wrinkle your brows at me and snicker all day. It seems you do have a smile."

"I wouldn't want to hit you all day if you just promised me that you would stop following Mundus. I only want to see him destroyed for what he did, but I am so tired of this war between demons and humans. And I don't want to see you get hurt Vergil."

"I don't get hurt that easily. Why are you worried?"

"I'm afraid that something bad will happen to you if you keep on grouping up with him."

"Heh it's been a while since someone said something like that about me. Why do you care so much about my well being?"

"You mean something to me Vergil. Actually I am..." Vergil stared at her until a noise got his attention.

"Shh. Don't talk and don't move." Vergil put his finger on her lips. Aria took a look at her sword's blade and whispered softly.

"Dante." Aria beamed with happiness as if awaiting Dante's arrival. So Trish found him finally. "Vergil, it's Dante, your br-" Vergil seeing that Aria was not keeping silent, bent in and covered her lips with his. In her shock Aria kept watching Vergil as he was kissing her and she lost track of time and space. But Vergil didn't stop with just a touch. He pulled her in his arms and tried to deepen the kiss, but Aria wouldn't give in. Little by little he made his way until her lips opened and his tongue invaded her mouth. This was the first time Aria was kissed like this and in the end she gave up her resistance. Slowly she lifted her arms and put them around his neck and pulled him even closer so that she could feel him. As their tongues intertwined and moved against each other, Aria was pulling at Vergil's coat in an attempt to get rid of it, but in vain. The damn coat wouldn't move. Then Vergil suddenly broke the kiss and stood with his back at her.

"Wh-What is it?" she asked

"Finally they are gone." Vergil was glad that the intruders couldn't find them, but he didn't expect to be so shaken by the kiss himself. At the beginning it might have been an act, but when she started pulling his coat he almost lost his senses. If it weren't for crows cawing, God knows what more he would have done.

"What? So you kissed me...only to shut me up? So we wouldn't get noticed by them?"

"You wouldn't stop talking, I had to do something about it. It seems it worked." as Vergil smirked at her, Aria remained perplexed at his speech and threw a rock at him, but he avoided it perfectly.

"Yes, you're right. It worked. But the worst part is that I actually enjoyed it when you were only faking it. You were right when you said I am naive. Naive enough to think that you would probably feel something for me." Aria stood and gathered her guns and sword and removed herself from near the fireplace. She went and leaned on a further tree, away from Vergil.

"You're going to freeze to death there." he said to her.

"Leave me the hell alone." Aria glared at him as he started to make his way towards her. "I'd rather be kissed by a toad than you. W-What are you doing? If you come any closer I will sh-" Vergil ignoring her completely, grabbed her and took her just like a sack of grain and brought her back near the fireplace.

"Haven't you heard me? You brute!" She leaned on the tree closest to the fire.

"Shut up already and stay warm. I won't do anything more to you." Aria knew for sure that trusting him was like giving away her life to Mundus. And she was not going to do that.

"I hate you." Vergil was beginning to get annoyed by her words and went ahead with his speech.

"It didn't look like that when you kissed me back."

"I-It wasn't a kiss. I-I was also faking it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Then shall we try this time without faking it?" Vergil noticed that it didn't displease him to tease her, as her emotions were showing plainly on her face.

"When hell freezes over." Aria spit her words just like venom.

"Now now. No need to be so specific. Even you said that you actually enjoyed it. But then, is it possible that you really find me attractive?"

"So what? What if I find you attractive? What if I want you to touch me? I've never done these things with anyone else before, but you. But it's not like it matters since you don't feel anything for me nor do you find me attractive." Aria turned her flushed face to the side avoiding his gaze. "So stop playing with me, or I might take it the wrong way."

Vergil was surprised at her bravado, confirming what he already knew. He was aware that she felt something for him, but he didn't think that she would accept her emotions and feelings so openly. At first she was so demure, but little by little she opened up to him, and somehow he didn't want to hurt her. But he knew that what he wanted to do and what he had to do were two different things.

When Aria turned her head again to look at him, he noticed that she was crying. He came towards her and laid on the ground behind her, putting Aria between the fire and him.

"There's no need for you to keep me warm anymore. I am perfectly fine." She crouched on the ground, placing her hands under her head as she watched the fire embers.

"Aria." hearing his voice saying her name startled her and made her turn around and gaze at him. She was a bit dumbfounded that he was observing her and she was all the more alarmed.

"W-What?" her voice sounded like a little squeak.

"I do find you attractive." he admitted to her.

"You...do?"

"Yes. I tried to keep away so I wouldn't hurt your feelings. You will find a man worthy of you, and you will have children probably. Being with me, will only bring you suffering and pain."

"Vergil...it doesn't have to be like this...If you would stop going after Mundus then we could find a place of our own and live happily."

"You know I won't stop. Until I have him destroyed, I will not stop." Vergil saw that talking to her was making him feel things he hadn't felt before with any woman. She was just like a wild cat, trying to stop him to do his duty.

"And you Vergil, should know that I won't find anyone. You're the only one who makes me feel like this. I feel safe with you. Even like this when you're trying to keep me warm, to protect me from the cold or -"

"You wouldn't be happy with me Aria. Not with what I am. The demon inside...you won't like it at all."

"You still don't want to understand, I see. You only care about yourself. You claim you find me attractive but you won't even look at me." Aria started to laugh sadly and attempting to turn back towards the fireplace but she got pinned to the ground by Vergil. He was above her, both her wrists being clutched to the ground by his hands as he looked at her.

"You make me go damn crazy, woman. I've been wanting you since 2 days ago when you first appeared in my path, flaunting yourself in front of me like some kind of meat. I couldn't get my eyes off of you when you were sleeping soundly beside me. I've been thinking about how to make you moan under me while you where talking about your sister and Yamato. You've been quite ignorant if you haven't seen how much I desire you. You have a body made for pleasure and I wouldn't deny you that, if it weren't for me to think about your maidenhood. Now you still want to talk about who finds who attractive?" Vergil kept his sky-blue eyes fixed on her, trying to see her denial but it never came. Instead Aria responded so freely that his sense of reason was shaken heavily.

"I...I've been wanting to touch you since you slept near me with your chest naked. I tried to shoo away the indecent thoughts about you but I couldn't. I think I am losing my mind, because all I think about is you. Ever since I saw you for the first time, the only thing that has been on my mind is you. Ever since I was little. As I grew up after that incident, my focus was settled on how to find you. Now I realize that my entire life has revolved around YOU, until now. And I don't care what you are or how you look Vergil. Get it already!"

Without any further thinking Vergil lowered his head and captured Aria's lips as they were sprawled on the ground. He couldn't contain himself anymore and continued to give her what she wanted. They kissed each other, embraced, undressed, gave pleasure as much as they received.

"Is this what I have been waiting for? To make him mine?" Aria thought to herself.

"So you really are a virgin huh?" Aria's cheeks went red as she recalled their previous conversation.

"I told you already. I have never been with anyone besides you. Of course you would be the first." Vergil gave her a genuine smile which caused Aria to kiss him even more fervently in return.

"Ok. I don't want to hurt you Aria, but I'm afraid that it will give you a bit of pain but only for a short while. You can trust me." Aria looked him in the eyes and finally knew that she could trust him. She let him take care of her, as if a hen would care for it's chick.

"I trust you Vergil. Whatever happens." her words humbled him and he entered her slowly. After he passed her barrier, he stilled so she could accommodate to him.

"It doesn't hurt as much as I thought. It is a bit uncomfortable but I will get over it." They watched each other for a while until he started to move slowly inside her. She felt herself getting hotter and hotter and began to move on her own. She felt her body and heart needed him. And that was all that mattered to her. As they made love continuously, the night slowly went by, and the morning came.

The coldness of the morning caught them in a warm embrace, stark naked. The wind was barely blowing and the fire had died out after they went to sleep. Aria was still sleeping, but Vergil was awake for some time and kept watching her and thinking about the night that just ended. He didn't think he would find someone to share and satisfy their primal needs or feelings, until now. Aria was just like a breath of fresh air for him, but despite it all, he knew that in the end he might hurt her. Even though he wanted to stay with her like this forever, he knew that his duty wouldn't allow it. And his duty lied elsewhere.

After Aria started to wake up Vergil closed his eyes to see what she was going to do. He remained still and felt her turning around in his embrace, feeling her soft skin on his entire body. She was so soft and womanly, that he wanted to make love to her again. But a few seconds later he felt her kissing his forehead and then his lips. Alright, this was something new for him and he didn't know whether to react of not.

"I really hope you would remain with me Vergil and not go after Mundus." she whispered more to herself, not wanting him to hear, but he heard her well. And he decided that lying to her was not an option.

"I cannot do that Aria. You knew that even before we spent the night together." Aria watched him with sadness in eyes and nodded.

"I know. But as much as I can, I will try to stop you even if it displeases you. If something were to happen to you Vergil...my life would be empty. That's why I will try my best to stop and protect you as much as possible."

"Protect me? Heh, you should think about surviving yourself Aria. You forget that I am Vergil, Sparda's son."

"And you forget that I am Aria von Niche...Ariel and Layla's last daughter." Aria hoped that saying their names would remind him of who she were, but unfortunately he didn't seem to say anything in return.

As Vergil stood to get dressed, he remained silent and so did Aria. The silence was killing her, but she will keep her word made to his mother, and to Lily. She would try to protect him as much as she can. For her sister's love for him, for Eva, and now for herself. She kept looking at his back remembering the sacrifices her sister and Eva made for Vergil and Dante. "Even if I were to die, I would still protect you. I wonder if you would do the same for me." she thought to herself.

As she begun to get dressed herself, Vergil was already clearing the space, so that any possible follower would not be able to take their tracks. She gathered her guns and placed Heaven on her back. For now, no demons were in range so she could afford to leave it aside for a while. They left the place in the forest, none of them saying anything. She tried to muster up her courage to say something but she pushed back the thought and continued her way following Vergil as they traveled for the entire day.

"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? After last night I mean...You must be sore."

"Nah. I'm fine, pretty much."

"Good to know. It will not happen again Aria. Probably what happened last night was a mistake. It shouldn't have occured." he said, his eyes observing in front of him.

"Are you regretting it? Cause I am not. For me it was the most beautiful moment I have ever shared with anyone. I just hoped that there were going to be more than that between the two of us."

"Ar-"

"I know though...That you won't stop. You said it multiple times. And neither will I. But who am I to get involved in your business?"

"Aria..."

"No. It's ok. What we shared...I will treasure it forever. For you it might have been a fling, but for me it's going to be my most precious memory I have with you. But I understand. No promises." Aria found her courage to not start crying accepting that Vergil was not going to be there for her. And she truly understood all the implications that meant. Vergil didn't give a reply to what she said. Instead they finally arrived at their destination.

"At last we're here." Vergil said while looking at the Temen-ni-gru.

_

 **And another chappy Hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - A Song of Death**

"N-No...This is..." Aria remained in a state of shock for a while looking at the tenebrous tower before her. "Temen-ni-gru..."

"That's right. Inside it the Hell Gate is located."

"What are you doing Vergil? What the damn are you trying to do by coming here?" Aria didn't wait his reply as she already knew the answer to her question. "You want to open it..."

"Exactly. I can finally open it and retrieve Sparda's power." He didn't dare look at Aria as he knew her thoughts. Aria grabbed his right arm and pulled him towards her.

"You can't...Your father gave his life to seal the gate and now you want to open it?"

"My father was a fool, giving up all that power. But I will take it and continue what he has begun."

"Well well...Who do we have here?" a voice from the left side of them said.

"Mundus..." Aria's voice was shaking as she called out his name.

"Oh...if it isn't lady von Niche. So she's the one whose blood you will use?" Aria remained still as he asked the question.

"What? Vergil...is it true?"

"That's right. After I open the gate and get Sparda's power you can do as you want." he replied while looking at Mundus.

"But you're not allowed to touch her. If you do...you will die by my hand." the icy tone gave Aria shivers. Suddenly she started to tremble. Vergil grabbed her wrist and started to pull her after him towards the tower.

"N-No. Vergil you can't do this! I won't let you do this!" Aria pulled back her arm and got free from Vergil's grasp. She only managed to cover about 5-10 meters when Vergil appeared in front of her with Yamato unsheathed. He picked her up and entered the tower. After they reached the chamber where the Hell Gate was located he laid her down on the ground.

"So, you plan to kill me? After...this was your only reason to bring me here..."

"I only need your blood Aria. This will not kill you."

"You have no idea...what you're doing. Why Vergil? Why would you go that far for power? What do you want to gain? Opening the gate will only destroy you, me and the entire world."

"It has nothing to do with you. Except the part with the blood. After that you're free to leave."

"So this is what you're doing? You will take my blood and then let me go? Don't you care about the consequences? Heh. I should have known better...You will not change your mind even if I beg you right? You'd still do what you want, get what you need, not caring about me or anyone else. Do you really think it was needed to sleep with me to reach your goals?" Aria's eyes began to tear and she avoided his gaze by looking at the ground.

"Exactly." he replied nonchalantly. Aria dropped on the ground finally realizing what she had done.

"Vergil, Stop!" Dante yelled from behind them while running.

"Great...Now I also have to get rid of my stupid brother." he replied mostly to himself." Vergil took Aria's hand as her eyes snapped back to him from the ground. Looking her in the eyes he pricked one of her fingers with Yamato and let the blood drip in the small pool filled with transparent liquid in the center of the chamber. Aria felt a sharp pain in her chest, but refused to give in to it.

"Vergil...please..." She began to step away from the center, as far as she could. Her chest started to hurt and she raised her hand to it. "In the end it seems I have to let her go, otherwise she will get hurt." Vergil thought to himself grinning.

"Now I can finally open the gate. You're free to leave Aria." She remained still watching Vergil as he pulled out his sword, Yamato and pushed it in the red liquid in the pool. He was finally satisfied that the gate is about to be opened that he didn't notice what was happening behind him. Suddenly he felt a stab in his chest and his grin disappeared.

"A-ARIA!" Trish screamed while running towards the collapsing girl. Vergil turned around when he heard the screams, thinking that Aria might be in danger. But what he saw shocked him instead. Aria was on the ground spitting blood.

"The chain has changed."

"H-He doesn't know, Dante! Stop..."

"What are you talking about? What should I have known?" Vergil asked fear gripping at his chest.

"What? You risked so much and you haven't told him?" Aria shook her head at Trish's comment, and began to spit blood again.

"It seems you are forgetting something brother. How could you forget The Old Rule?"

"The Old Rule..." Vergil frowned at Dante. "Of course not. But that was Lily, not Aria...You can't even do your job stupid little brother, of protecting her?"

"The chain has changed. Because Lily died...Aria was the next in line." Dante grabbed Vergil by the collar and threw him away from where they were standing.

"What are you thinking Aria? You were not supposed to...go this far...Even if it's Vergil." as Trish finished her words, Vergil landed a heavy punch on Dante's stomach.

"And why should I care now?" Vergil looked at Aria and he figured he actually cared.

"Stop...Please..." Aria kept coughing blood while holding an arm over her stomach. Vergil came near and knelt down besides her.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I tried a few times, but I wanted to stop you without influencing you with that. I wanted to make you understand what would mean you opening the Hell Gate. Now I ask you again Vergil : Is it really worth it? Your gain for power." Aria put her palm on his chest.

"I need it and I must take it while I can. After all I have used your blood."

"Even if it means more people sacrificing for it?"

"Aria, don't-" Dante tried to stop her but in vain.

"I need to hear his answer Dante. Is this power more important than me Vergil? Last night...did it really not matter for you at all?"

"It did...but I must do this Aria. I won't let anyone stay in my way after all I have done to get here."

"Not even me? Won't you let me reach your heart Vergil?"

"I'm sorry. I must do what I need to do." Vergil stood and went towards the center of the room. As he touched the sword, it was as if a warm light embraced him. He took one more look at Aria thinking about their night together, and hoping that all will end and afterwards she might forgive him. He will return to her. But only after taking Sparda's power.

"Vergil, if you turn around that sword and open the Hell Gate...you will kill her. Is that what you want?" Vergil stopped in his tracks as he heard Dante's words.

"She will not die. There's nothing to cause her harm."

"Idiot! What you're doing now is killing her." Dante charged towards him but Vergil didn't take the sword as he watched his brother. Aria noticed a movement behind Vergil, and gathering all her power she lifted herself from the ground and ran towards Vergil.

"Vergil...now I understand...why my sister died for you. Why she put herself between Mundus and you. She loved you as much. As I do..." she thought to herself as she was running.

He watched her as she passed by him. He thought she was running to him, but when he turned around he saw her facing him with Yamato protruding from her chest. Mundus tried to use the sword and kill Vergil from behind but she saw him and acted. On her feelings.

"ARIA!" Trish and Dante yelled from behind.

"N-No. No! NO!"

Aria knew that Mundus was still holding the sword so there was only one thing she could do. She took the blade between her palms and user all the power she had left in her. A crimson red wing and a white wing appeared from her back as she kept gazing at Vergil, her eyes barely open.

"I won't let you...hurt him...Mundus. And now you will pay for what you did, to Eva, Lily, my parents, and everyone else that you killed." Aria's husky voice was beginning to lose it's strength, and she added one last thing. Gathering her every last ounce of strength she spoke.

"I banish you to the depths of Hell where your place is, never be able to return to this realm and never to hurt innocent people. BEGONE!"

Mundus tried to let go of the sword but he couldn't. It was as if the handle was glued to him. "You bitch! I will not let you...AAAH-" in an instant Mundus disappeared in a flash of light and Aria defenseless body dropped on the ground.

"NO ! ARIA!" Vergil caught her in time before she touched the ground. He pulled the sword out and noticed all the blood on her clothes. He looked at her not wanting to believe what was happening. Her chest was not moving.

"She's not breathing...No...do something..."

"Vergil..." Dante's voice could be heard near him.

"DO SOMETHING DAMN IT!" Vergil yelled.

"There's nothing we can do." Trish replied in his stead. "She's already dead."

"No..It can't be...Why? Why her? It was not supposed to end like this. WHY?"

"Because you didn't protect her." Dante's harsh voice shocked Trish. "Dante..."

"No Trish. He has to know. He's the only one at fault that Aria is now dead. If it weren't for you to open the Hell gate for the damn power of our father, none of this would have happened. But even when she begged, you didn't even care. You were the one supposed to protect her, idiot brother!"

"Had I known..."

"Had you known? When you began your search, didn't you know what is required to repair the sword? Didn't you think at all what would imply finding it fixed?"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE HER! The plan all along was to get the power then return to her. She was supposed to be safe."

"You should have known that from the moment she fixed the sword, her life was in your hands. When she repaired the sword her a part of her soul entered Yamato. Why do you think she was coughing blood and endured the pain?"

"You knew...But you didn't say anything. Why Aria? Why did you let me go this far?" Vergil whispered holding her lifeless body in his arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead and one to her lips.

"What are you planning to do now? She's already dead, you could still get our father's power. Just leav-" Dante didn't manage to finish his words as he received a slap from Trish.

"Stop it...He's hurting too..." Trish wiped away her tears while looking at Vergil sitting on the ground. He was actually crying for Aria.

"Trish...We were supposed to protect them both; Aria and Lily died for us, so that we can continue our life." As he said this he heard a crack behind them. He turned around to look and noticed that a blonde haired girl was holding Yamato. The sword was again broken in two pieces. Dante's blue eyes remained fixed on her as she was approaching. Her long almost white hair was being blown by the wind. He looked at her in the eyes and couldn't take them from her sea-blue eyes.

"You should take care of it." the woman said.

"Who are you?" Trish asked looking at the gorgeous woman. Trish even thought that she was prettier than her.

"It doesn't matter who I am. You might need this again. Keep it in a safe place." As she stared at Dante she placed the sword in his hands. Dante held the pieces in his hands a while longer before folding them in a material. The woman turned around and before disappearing she said one last sentence referring to Aria.

"We will meet again, sons of Sparda. You'd better take good care of my cousin."

"Hey-" Trish couldn't finish her question as the woman was already gone.

"The hell was that?" she asked.

"I have no idea..." it was as if Dante was still in a trance, because he kept thinking about the woman just now.

"Cousin? Aria's? " Trish was trying to get her brain to find the answer but there was nothing she could remember about a supposed cousin.

Vergil stood holding Aria close to his chest. Her body was still warm and her angelic face was faced towards his heart. His heart was beating very fast in his chest, full of guilt he couldn't look at her anymore as tears were clouding his eyes. Resolved to burry her properly he started to step forward heavily. After a few steps he dropped on the ground, laying his forehead on her chest.

"Brother...There's nothing you can do now..." Dante said in a low voice, as sadness could be felt in his voice.

"You were right. It was my duty to protect her, but in the end she was the one to protect me. I should have known better. She pleaded with me so many times to stop and stay with her. We slept together. That was all I gave her at the time. I was hoping that after all this situation I would finally go back to her... But this...What have I done?" Vergil started to cry lowly over her. Dante and Trish turned around so that he could have some intimacy in this sad moment.

"Forgive me...Aria..."

"Then come back...to me..." The sudden voice took took the three of them, but mostly Vergil aback and when he looked at her he could only gaze at two beautiful green orbs watching him smiling. Suddenly she started to cough again eliminating the blood stuck in her lungs.

"Aria !" Vergil, Dante and Trish yelled when they saw that she basically came back from the dead.

"I'm alright...or so I think. But..." She looked at Vergil with sadness in eyes.

"I'm sorry." seeing her sound and alive he hugged her even more after placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't. Did you do get what you came for?" she asked softly. After thinking for a while Vergil responded to her with a smile on his face.

"Yes. I did."

"Oh. Then was it worth it? Gaining Sparda's power?" she averted her gaze in an attempt to avoid Vergil's eyes. But he wouldn't let her. He grasped her chin and turned her head back to him.

"I've got you. And I am not letting you go ever, Aria. As for our father's power...I came to the conclusion that it's better left where it is now." Aria's face lit up as she looked at him. He was looking at her with tenderness.

"I know that you probably do not care about it, but I love you Vergil. I think I have loved you since the incident. Just that I realized only now." Aria's face was only a few inches away from Vergil's as she spoke.

"I love you too." Now this really shocked her as kissed her on the lips. A gentle kiss to make her understand his true feeling. And she was so happy.

"You alright, Aria?" Dante asked.

"Yes. Just that I feel something is missing. Actually I know what is missing, but I don't mind it."

Aria attempted to get up, but Vergil wouldn't let her. She slapped him in a joke and he finally gave in.

"Dante...can you pass me the sword for a bit?" she asked.

"It's broken Aria. And if you touch it, a part of your soul is going to be trapped inside it again." his reply didn't leave space for talking back, but she had to try.

"It's not going to happen Dante." she already knew that touching the sword will not fix it, but she wanted to make sure.

"Please?"

"Give it to her. After all that happened we should trust her." Trish commented.

"Aria. Better don't. I..." Vergil didn't want something to happen to her.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Vergil. Well at least the sword won't hurt me if I touch it. If I am correct...nothing will happen." her said eyes warned him of something but he didn't know what to believe.

"Alright." his comment was somewhat displeased but she ignored it.

"Ok. Here we go." As she touched the handle of the sword, Aria couldn't hear the song anymore from inside the sword. For a flashing instant the letters Ariel could be seen on the blade, however the sword didn't fix itself.

"It's just like I thought..." he said nonchalantly.

"What is it?" the three asked in an unison. Aria turned to face them as they stood looking at her.

"I am no longer a demon, nor an angel."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Trish asked.

"Now my body is that of a human." Aria looked with fear at Vergil, as if he would leave her now that she was no longer a half-demon. She took a step back, away from the brothers and Trish and spoke with a shaking voice. "Like I thought...I'm not worthy of you anymore." Turning around crying, she ran away from them leaving behind the three in shock.

"The hell with that reason." Vergil ran after her on the spiraled tower until they reached the top of it.

"No...I didn't want to believe it at first but...Now we can no longer be together. Why? I'd have rather stayed dead than come back to this." Vergil finally reached her, but stopped behind her 1 meter apart.

"Aria...Look at me."

"No. I can't...I can't take this Vergil..." Vergil grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. He wiped away the tears from her flushed face and kissed her lips. He could feel the salt on her lips, but also he could feel her. She was finally his, and he wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

"Aria...I love you. You're not leaving me, you heard me? If you do...I will find you over and over again. You won't be able to run away from me." His serious tone startled her as she watched him in the eyes. This time she knew that she could trust him. He was finally hers.

"I won't let anything happen to you. This I promise. I give you my word, that whatever happens, I will be there for you. Anytime, anyplace, forever."

"I love you Vergil. So much that I could burst. My feelings are overflowing and I cannot stop them."

"You won't have to." He embraced her just like he would anything very precious to him. Even if he didn't take Sparda's power, he met her, the first woman to attract him, love him and die for him. She was his and he was hers. For a lifetime.

 **-THE END-**

 **Thank you for waiting for this story to be finished. I know that it's not that long but I had fun writing it. Thank you for reading and I hope, for enjoying it.**


End file.
